Pick up Trucks
by Team Alpha Wolf Squadron
Summary: Martha Kent/ Pete Ross/ Witney Fordman. Martha has forgotten something back at the house and enlists Pete and Witney to help her 'find' it. Set during season 1
1. Chapter 1

**Fic done from a request. Will do other pairings if you're happy with this one.**

It had all started when Mrs Kent forgot some vegetables back at her house for the farmers market. She had kindly asked Witney if he could drive her and Pete back to the farm so they could grab their things and being the kind person he was Witney agreed. The drive over had been smooth enough until Mrs Kent had asked if they could pull over for a moment. Not questioning it he did and five minutes later he was glad that he had abandoned the farmers market

Martha's hand was so good on his cock. Pete had been thrusting into Mrs Kent since she had pulled her pants down and he was honestly glad that it was Pete instead of himself. For starters she was prepared, they must have done this before for her to have forgone panties not to mention that Mrs Kent was a fussy woman and knew what she liked in bed. Hence her continued orders of "Turn your hips to the side, honestly what are they teaching you kids these days." It was a tight squeeze with all of them in the front of his truck but Witney had pushed the seat as far back as it could go so they would have room to do this he hoped there would be no incident with the gear stick.

Whilst Pete was having his way with Martha, Witney was trying not to come as Martha bent down to take him into her mouth. Lana had never done anything like this for him before. Her tongue swirled the head of his cock before flattening and taking the whole length into her mouth. He moaned rather loudly and tried again not to let loose too soon.

Pete chuckled a bit at his expression causing Witney to scowl and Martha to slap Pete's thigh to get him to move again. He happily complied, it seemed the thrill of fucking his best friends married mom excited Pete a whole lot more than it should have.

Martha reached and grabbed one of Witney's hands placing it on her head and even moved it up and down telling him to take control of the situation. He didn't really know what to do though, Martha was honestly doing a fine enough job.

It seemed experience really did make you good in bed or truck in this circumstance. Nevertheless he experimented with a few tugs and moved Martha faster or slower, shallower and deeper trying to see which way he preferred all the while Pete's thrusts kept knocking her forward and down just a little bit whilst he experimented.

"Ah, I'm not going to last long," Pete moaned getting a firmer grip on Martha's thighs.

When that was spoken Martha got up from her position from Witney's cock. "Pete switch with Witney," she ordered and Pete looked a bit put out then confused as to how they were going to manoeuvre.

"She means let go of her hips." Witney explained.

Pete complied and as soon as that happened Martha was sliding over into Witney's lap. As soon as she slipped him into her he knew that sex was one of the best things ever. Sure Lana and him had done some things but nothing even remotely close to sex. Especially not like this he thought as Martha did something phenomenal with her hips. Not wanting to leave Pete out Martha told him to get a handle on himself before they attempted something else. Witney watched as Pete stroked himself thinking that it was the image of him and Martha that was making him like that. That was soon all forgotten as Martha rolled her hips again and told him what to do.

He started meeting her thrust for thrust and although they hadn't removed her shirt he watched as her breasts jumped up with every downward thrust of her hips. They soon set a rhythm but Martha wouldn't let Witney come just yet.

She pulled off him before climbing out of the truck. Risky. They had pulled over on a discreet road that nobody really went down but still there was probably the odd person lurking around. Witney had doubts about following Martha as she made her way into the back of the truck in the open. He watched her legs move and how awesome it was that she had no shame walking around with no pants or panties on just for them.

Pete held no such reservations and without even tucking himself in hauled himself out of the passenger side and walking around to his to pull him out. "Come on Witney. It'll be fun." he bargained and ran towards where Martha was.

Once they were both in the back Martha pulled Pete into a scandalous kiss and ordered him to lie on the surface in the back. Pete, ever obedient and eager to please did as she bade and lay down. After another intense make out session Martha resumed her throne on Pete's cock. Witney just watched them for a while and knew that his earlier assumption was correct, they had been carrying on behind Clark and Jonathon's back for a while, you could tell from the urgency and thrill they got from the situations they put themselves in. He guessed that he himself was just another experiment in their illicit affair and he loved it. The danger of being caught in a wide open space made him so hard that he was on the point of begging to be let back into their debauchery.

It came soon when Martha called him over and told him not to be shy. Not knowing what that meant until she pulled off Pete, sat on his cock for a while to get it wet and guided him to her ass. She sat still on top of Pete whilst Witney slid in and he had to admit that any hole of Martha Kent's was magical.

Pete started thrusting up which almost made Witney slip out if not for his quick thinking and Martha's tug in his hair to keep him close. So he set up the rhythm thrusting first and followed by Pete as he pushed her forward onto his cock. The tight squeeze was making his belly coil and he knew he was close.

Apparently Pete was as well but Martha wasn't going to let them come without sorting herself out first and set Witney on a faster pace moving her hand down to rub her clit. It took a few minutes but they soon felt the tightening of her walls around them and heard her moan. She bent down to kiss Pete again making it even tighter that Pete soon came after her. With a few more thrusts whilst Martha was riding out her orgasm Witney came too.

He pulled out of her first and cleaned himself on his shirt before slipping himself back into his pants. Pete and Martha lay at the back of Witney's truck still riding out their orgasmic bliss. He knew any minute now he would feel guilt for what he had agreed to and done but right then he couldn't bring himself to care.


	2. Chapter 2

Lana had said alright and so here he was. Three weeks after the incident in the truck Martha had asked him around more times than he could count. Sometimes it was him alone but more often than not Pete was there with him.

Tonight she had called him up to meet her in the Talon. Somehow he had been blessed with a girlfriend that didn't mind him casting his wild oats while still remaining faithful to her. He suspected it had something to do with Clark but didn't want to look into it that much. Not when he could have both Lana and Martha in his world.

The Talon was dark as he entered but moans from behind the counter proved that the party had already started without him. Pete was braced against the counter as no doubt Martha was on her knees in front of him. Groaning to himself Witney locked the door behind him and went to meet Martha and Pete. The sight that greeted him was beyond anything he had expected. Who knew he had a kink?

Stockings framed her legs and stretched up to a red dress that barely covered her body. Vaguely wondering if she had bought this piece for them or her husband he joined the fold. Pushing her dress up he slipped his hand down and into her crevice.

"No undies?"

Martha pulled off Pete's cock long enough to respond with a "Who needs them," before dutifully going back to the task at hand.

Circling her clit with his thumb the rest of his hand delved into the velvety walls of Martha Kent. Stifling a groan he shared a look of disbelief with Pete as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock. Rubbing it in her cleft he watched the dress hitch up with every thrust he made. Pete made a loud noise above them and he noted that Martha had pulled off him in favour of rubbing back against his cock.

Witney held off and pulled away when he felt himself nearing the end and with Pete they both lifted Martha between them and placed her on the counter. Knowing that nay contact with her would make him blow he let Pete position himself first and watched as he drove into her.

They all sighed at the sight and Witney tightened his hold on his cock as he watched Pete pull out and back into Martha's heat. He knew what it felt like to have her pulling him into her. The softness that can only come from a woman and the movements she made that only someone so experienced in the world of sex would know about. He started fisting himself in time with Pete's thrusts. Circling the head of his shaft and back down tightly to starve off any premature orgasm his body wanted to throw his way.

The pace quickened as Pete neared his end and just when he thought it would all be over Martha shoved Pete off her and drew him in instead. Pete stood there panting and much in the same position Witney had been before. The man himself took over from Pete to try and drive Martha to a successful end. After their third tryst together Witney had noticed how long it took for women to come. Martha was more than happy to give pointers but that usually happened after the sex. During, she often just switched them until she had came.

The familiar heat engulfed him and with no hesitation he pulled Martha forward on the counter and had her lock her legs around his waist. Fingering the stockings he started his pace inside her. They framed her legs impossible well and he couldn't resist leaning down and nipping at them as he made a particularly hard push into her. Head flung back Martha did make a sight. Breasts heaving and edging over the red neck of her dress as she splayed herself over the counter. Trying and failing to find some leverage to push back harder onto him.

He would have to thank Lana later for letting him have this. Perhaps a nice picnic or a new necklace. Either way she was getting rewarded for letting him see Martha like this again. Her breaths came shorter now and he had to starve himself off mentally as he quickened again. Rubbing her clit he watched as Pete came around the counter. Sensing her need like him he locked lips with her whilst reaching for one of those breasts Witney was admiring. A smirk in his direction for not acting sooner Pete indulged himself in sucking through the fabric and twisting the other nipple with his fingers. Witney watched in awe as Pete drew one out and placed his attention on it, hiding it from Witney's sight. Scowling he bent more persistently over her, trying to find the right spot. A muffled scream let him knew he had found it and was about to let his own satisfied smirk ve shown when he saw that Martha had once again took Pete into her mouth.

The angle was awkward but still she managed it. The sight enough was too much for him to witness. Watching her throat convulse from Pete's cock had him stilling and releasing himself. Embarrassed he pulled out and rubbed her clit again as she let Pete go from her mouth and moved to the other side of the counter. Her back to Pete he still pushed into her and continued where Witney had left.

In under a minute Martha was clutching the counter in ecstasy with Pete not far behind. She cast a smile in Witney's direction moments later. Letting him know he had done alright.

"So when's Clark back?" Pete asked removing himself from her.

"Tomorrow at noon," She informed them sitting more comfortably on the counter.

They shared a look to each other. Tomorrow meant they had the rest of the night together. Knowing they had more than one shot tonight to out do the other, Witney and Pete got their breath back whilst planning for round two.


End file.
